


Hamilton's Heathers

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Gay, Heathers - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: John loses a bet with Alex.  Instead of stretch class that day, they put on a production of 'Heathers.'George isn't paid enough  deal with those kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this would happen at my studio. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Martha?” John asks tentatively.

  
“Yes, Dear?”

  
“Can Alex come to stretch tomorrow? We kind of had a bet which I lost, and to prove that I went through with the punishment, he has to come and be here.”

  
Martha sighed exasperatedly. “That’s fine, as long as you don’t cause a scene, Alex respects all the girls here.”

  
“I promise you he will behave perfectly. I have him wrapped around my pinky finger.”

  
“Good; now, your homework. You still have your double walkovers and talents to do.”

  
John sighs. Sometimes he hates being the favorite.

 

 

As the next day rolls around, both John and Alexander walk into stretch that day.

There is something off about John that day, as the girls were trying to figure it out, as soon as George walked into the room, he gave John a once-over and says, “Oh. That’s what you meant by punishment.” George turns to Alexander, “Son… I know that you’re a teenager and want to… experiment with things, but never do this again. I can’t look either of you in the eye right now. John, you have clothes here, please change into them.”

  
John is wearing his hair in double french braids, he has on a pair of booty practice shorts, and crop top baring his midriff, showing off a pretty hot, if you ask Alexander, six pack, along with a pair of lyrical shoes.

  
John looked to the ground, took a deep breath in through his nose, and looks at George, “I’m sorry George; I had to take my clothes I keep here home yesterday. It was part of the punishment.”

  
George sighs and mutters something about how the one day he has to teach stretch, his son is trying to fuck his boyfriend in front of him. “Whatever. Just… go over there out of my sight.” He gestures to a back corner of the room.

  
John walks over to said corner, and his friends swarm him. “What bet did you lose?”

  
“Are you going to get some later?”

  
“I can give you some of my clothes that you can change into.”

  
“Relax, relax, I can only answer one question at a time,” John silences the group, “We had a bet going that if I landed my front ariel in skinny jeans in the middle of a school hallway Alex would have to do my homework for a week. But if I fell, he could choose what I wear to practice for a day. As you can see, I fell.

  
“No, George is too disappointed in me for me to even get turned on.

  
“I can’t change. I’m a man of honor. I stick with my words.”

  
Angelica, the oldest Schyuler sister, bursts into the room. “I heard - oh, hey, Alex - I heard that you guys were doing a production of _Heathers_ and I need to do this. Why is John practically naked? Alex, what did you do?”

  
Angelica telling the room that they are doing a production of _Heathers_ that stretch class that day caused pandemonium. Everyone was screaming the roles they wanted to play. George glares at Angelica, and she shrinks back.

  
“I was going to tell you this but Angelica had to ruin this me. Yes we are doing _Heathers_ this stretch class, and Alexander already picked out your roles,” George picks up a sheet of paper and reads off of it, “The Schyuler sisters play the Heathers. Angelica plays Chandler, Peggy plays McNamara, and Eliza plays Duke,” they high five, and get into position, “Maria plays JD,” she pumps her fist, “John plays Veronica,” John hangs off of Maria and kisses her cheek, “Theo plays Martha,” she makes a why gesture with her hand, “Laf plays Kurt, and Hercules plays Ram.” They chest bump, “Alex and you all seem familiar with this musical, so can you all get into proper formation for the first song?”

  
All the dancers rush to the proper position, Maria stepping off to the side.

  
John weaves through the other dancers, bumping into the right person when the song mentions them.

 

During _Dead Girl Walking_ when Maria and John had to rub all over each other, Lafayette pushes Alex onto the dance floor, and Maria quickly switches Alex and herself. At the part when Veronica has to break JD’s dick, they make it look very realistic.

  
During the song _Blue_ , Laf, Herc, and John had a lot of fun acting it all out. Laf and Herc opted to rub up against John as he feigned disgust.

 

For _Dead Gay Son_ , George and Alex played Kurt and Ram’s dads. Everyone had a great time watching that.

  
 _Seventeen_ was John slow dancing with Alex.

  
 _Shine a Light (Reprise)_ and _Lifeboat_ were very sad to watch because the dancers in that room have fought with things similar to that.

  
 _Yo Girl_ was really fun; Laf and Herc were Veronica’s parents.

  
 _Meant to Be Yours_ was very intensely acted out, all the kids felt very deeply for that song because they know how the characters felt, having gone through that when their very close friend, Ben Tallmadge, killed himself.

  
 _Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)_ was also very intense.

  
_I Am Damaged_. The dancers got into pairs and acted out the entire song.

 

When the soundtrack finally ended; George was in tears. “That was so beautiful. I’m so glad Alexander was videotaping the entire thing. We’re going back to my house, after John goes home and changes, and then we are going to watch that.”

 

At George’s house, when they were all cuddled up to each other, they started the video. The dancers, Martha, and George laughed, cried, and kissed.

  
When that was over, “We should do _Spring Awakening_ next,” Eliza suggests.

  
It was final; Alex was not allowed to pick out what John wears to practice again or he’s grounded, and they’re doing _Spring Awakening_ next.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't that great, to be honest. The next one will though. It'll be extra long, too.


End file.
